Conventionally, to ensure the reliability of a storage medium installed in a server, diagnosis of the storage medium is regularly or irregularly performed when the server is not in operation. In recent years, the capacity of a storage medium is significantly increasing; therefore, in most cases, diagnosis of a storage medium is not completed while a server is not in operation and goes on even after the server is put into operation.
Patent document 1 Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-339107
However, if the diagnosis of the storage medium is performed when the server is in operation, the time used for the diagnosis gets longer, resulting in degradation in operation performance of the server.